


Cover Art: Some Girls are Built for Speed

by akamine_chan, dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty





	Cover Art: Some Girls are Built for Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Some Girls are Built for Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461991) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



  


 

[](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) did an amazing job pinch hitting. I was over the moon to get such a pitch perfect cover. She'd made two different versions, one that included a crown instead of the card in the logo, but I thought the face card was too clever to pass up. Thanks so much [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/)!!!! ♥


End file.
